


Seven

by RatKingDad



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingDad/pseuds/RatKingDad
Summary: Basically, Vanya gets hurt and then doesn’t get help and we’re all sad about it.





	Seven

In the home of the Umbrella Academy, injuries were not uncommon. In fact, it was more common than most house holds, seeing as five of the six children who resided there were teenagers superheroes who were regularly in grave amounts of danger. The occasional stab wound, bullet hole, or third degree burn was just a quirk of the job.  
Of course it helps that their mother was a robot, equipped with more medical knowledge than even a seasoned doctor could hope to achieve.   
Vanya Hargreeves was used to seeing her sibling injured, but she herself was rarely in any situation that would cause psychical strain. She stayed in her room most hours of the day, playing long sonatas and ballads on her prized violin. The closest she normally got to injury was small cuts on her finger tips or the normal scratches and bruises one would expect to see on someone with as little coordination as Vanya had.   
March 21, 2004, started oddly only in that it was a Sunday, meaning the children were permitted the afternoon for leisure. When the time came Vanya slinked up to her room as usual while her siblings went their own separate ways around the house. She picked up a violin and began to play the newest piece she had picked out, hopefully difficult enough to impress her father once she perfected it (this would not prove true. As with most things Vanya did, her father found it merely satisfactory and nothing more). Soon however, she heard a long banging noise coming from the kitchen, followed by a scream that could only be Allison’s.   
Quickly, Vanya made her way down the stairs. About halfway down, her foot caught on the carpet and her world flipped upside down. Or rather, Vanya herself flipped and bashed her head on the steps. For a second she could see nothing and all she could hear was a horrible ringing that rattled around in her head like the ball in a whistle. As that cleared, she realized she was at the bottom of the steps, lying face down on the hard floor.   
“Seven? Are you okay?” A strong hand reached out for her’s. As she looked up she met the eyes of her brother Luther, who easily lifted her off the floor with one hand and steadied her. “That was a pretty bad fall.”  
Vanya reached a hand up to the throbbing in her head, feeling a small bump on her left temple. “I’ll be fine One, it’s just a bump”.  
“Maybe you should see Mom anyways. She can check you out”, Luther spoke before Vanya could get out the last word. She was surprised to see genuine concern on her brother’s face. Normally, her siblings barely noticed her besides Five, but he had been gone for years.   
“I’ll be fine, again” She pushed back. Luther looked disbelieving but he walked away towards the kitchen at her insistence.   
Vanya, however, was not fine. The ringing in her head was getting more persistent, her headache was growing, and she began to feel bile rise in her throat. A concussion, Vanya knew. It would be dangerous untreated, but Mom was probably busy with whatever was wrong with Allison. The other six needed Mom more so they could go on missions. At least, that’s what her father had told her. Speaking of which, she needed to go check on that.  
Vanya moved as fast as she could down to the kitchen, though that wasn’t very fast given that every few feet she stopped to lean against the wall in an attempt to not pass out. Eventually, she made her way to her destination and took in what she saw. Evidently, Luther explained, Diego has been throwing knives into the table when he attention had been pulled to Allison, causing his knife to curve towards her. It had only nicked her and the scream had been a noise of startle rather than pain. Luther was already tending to the cut on Allison’s shoulder, glaring at Diego the whole time, who at least had the decency to seem embarrassed. Relief filled Vanya, and at the same time she was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness.   
“Guys- I um can’t-I can’t-“ and with that everything went black. The last thing she felt was Luther’s arms wrapping around her before she hit the ground.  
When Vanya woke up she felt awful. Luther, Diego, and Allison all sat around her bed in the infirmary looking worried. Diego’s head popped up at the sound of her shifting.  
“Why didn’t you go straight to Mom?” He asked. His tone was accusatory though his face was still molded in concern.  
“I thought Allison would need her more” she let out easily. All of their faces fell. Allison was the first to reach her hand out and grab Vanya’s.  
“Mom said you have a minor concussion. You’ll be okay in a few weeks, but please just tell us when you’re hurt next time”. Allison’s hand tightened on Vanya’s as she spoke.   
“Okay, Yeah, I will” And with that Vanya fell back asleep surrounded by her siblings.


End file.
